<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casting Couch by darktwistedmusings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968354">Casting Couch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings'>darktwistedmusings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dark Peter Hale, Dark Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Filming, Knotting, M/M, Mild Blood, Painful Sex, Rape, Rimming, Scat, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Shota Stiles Stilinski, Shotiles, Violent Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020 - Day 8: Casting Couch</p><p>Stiles thinks is daddy is taking him to audition for his favorite show. He'll be filmed, but not at all how he expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Dog Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Casting Couch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>READ THE TAGS!</p><p>Now with a sequel: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30690038">Casting Couch</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, what did you tell him this was for John?"</p><p>"That one kid's show he watches all day. Waggle Friends." John watches as his son giggles, the mastiff licking his cheek as its tail wags. Peter laughs darkly next to him.</p><p>"Well, he's in for a surprise about that. Guess we should get started." He hands John a mask before donning his own and flicking the switches to turn on the room cameras. He moves over to the young boy, smiling behind his mask and ruffling his hair. "Okay Stiles, I'm glad you're getting along with Bruce. We're going to help you become better friends though, okay?"</p><p>"M'kay, Bruce is a nice doggy."</p><p>"Yes, he is. Stand up for a minute and lift your arms." The boy does as asked and Peter grabs the hem of his shit, starting to lift it. When Stiles pulls back Peter clucks his tongue in disappointment and shakes his head. "Stiles, don't you want to be on Waggle Friends with Bruce?"</p><p>Stiles looked over at his father, clearly nervous and uncomfortable, but John nodded encouragingly behind his mask and the boy stopped fidgeting and listed his arms again, shivering in the cool air of the room once his shirt was off. </p><p>"Good boy." Peter's voice was warm and friendly and he could see the way it relaxed the boy some. His fingers moved to Stiles' shorts and the boy's breath stuttered as he tried to pull away again. Peter sighed in exasperation and turned towards John. "I'm sorry John, I know you said he wanted to be on the show but it's clear he's not interested." Peter stood and moved away, winking as he passed John when the man moved to talk to his son.</p><p>"Stiles, I thought you wanted to be on the show, what's going on?" John infused as much disappointment into his voice as possible and was rewarded with his son's face getting blotchy as he whispered out his worry.</p><p>"Daddy, you told me never to let strangers take off my clothes."</p><p>"But he's not a stranger Stiles, remember what I told you on the way?"</p><p>"To listen and do everything the rector says."</p><p>"Director, but yes. And remember I introduced you to him? And then he introduced you to Bruce." John indicated the mastiff who was sitting off to the side, tail swishing slowly as he waited for instructions. "Do you want to be in the show or not son?"</p><p>"Yes daddy."</p><p>"Then be good and do what the director wants. You have to show him you can be a good actor or he won't want you in the show."</p><p>"Okay daddy." Stiles' voice is still small but he nods and drops his arms down. John smirks once his back is turned as Peter heads back over to the boy. This time there's no resistance as his shorts are removed, nor when Peter drags his underwear off, only pointing out that Bruce is also naked for the audition when Stiles makes a sound of confusion.</p><p>"Now Stiles, you're going to need to pretend to be a dog here. Why don't you get on your hands and knees. That's right, that's a good boy. Now pretend you have a tail and wag it. Good. Okay, now move around a little like Bruce was doing earlier. Bruce, action." The dog hops up and moves over, tail wagging harder as he circles the boy, brushing fur along bare skin and licking his face. Peter starts to chub up when the dog turns so his head is by Stiles' ass, the dog's ass by Stiles' face, and starts to sniff and nose at his cheeks. Stiles moves to turn away and Peter barks out a harsh 'no.'</p><p>"You've seen dogs before Stiles, this is how they say hello. You're a dog too aren't you?" He waits for the boy to nod, enjoys how his body twitches away every time that cold nose pushes against his cleft. "Well say hello to Bruce the way a dog would then."</p><p>Peter watches as the boy looks to his father, enjoys that John just crosses his arms and stared back. They can both see how much he doesn't want to do this but they very much can't wait. Peter picks up the handheld camera and moves in for close ups. Stiles' nose wrinkles beautifully when he gets his first good whiff.</p><p>"Smells bad."</p><p>"To humans, but dog's love that smell. And you're a dog, remember." Peter's tone is firm and unyielding and he can see the boy's eyes get a little watery as he nods his agreement that he's a dog. Peter reaches out with his free hand, gripping Stiles' hair and forcing his face closer, his nose brushing against Bruce's wrinkled and dirty pucker. "Show me you can be a good dog and sniff it again."</p><p>The boy's nose wrinkles even as he audibly sniffs again. Peter keeps him there sniffing for a minute before he pushes his face a little closer, seeing the tip of Stiles' nose push against the center of the pucker, can smell himself now how rank that hole is and enjoys the way the boy clearly hates this but doesn't stop sniffing.</p><p>"Good. Now lick it." Stiles tries to pull out of his grip at that, but Peter just tightens his hold, making him whimper in pain. "Dogs lick each other's butts, Stiles, so be a good dog and lick. Now."</p><p>Tears spill over as Stiles' tongue comes out and licks over the dog's dirty hole, his body heaving at the first rancid taste. He tries to pull his tongue and face back again but Peter just pushes Stiles' mouth up against Bruce's hole, the dog already knowing he's expected to stay. Stiles' lips are mashed against the furry, filthy pucker and he's crying in earnest now.</p><p>"Stiles, do what you're told. Lick the dog's butt like a good boy." John's voice is harsh and Peter can feel the boy flinch at the admonishment from his father, his tongue coming out to drag over and around the wrinkled skin. "Now push it in, you want him to know you like how he tastes like a real dog would."</p><p>The tears increase but Peter zooms in as he twists Stiles head so the camera has a clear shot of that small tongue pushing past the rim and inside the dog's hole. </p><p>"That's right, in and out, keep going." John's voice is a little breathy but Peter can't blame him, it's hot as fuck watching this little boy tongue fuck dirty dog hole. They can both see the streaks layering over his tongue each time it comes back out before it pushes back in. Bruce is panting, his tail wagging happily above Stiles' head, and Peter can see his pointed red dog cock slipping out of its sheath.</p><p>"Now push your tongue in and suck on it. Let him know you really like it." Peter zooms in so the camera has a good angle as Stiles pushes his tongue back inside, his small mouth covering Bruce's whole pucker. He goes quiet, wanting to make sure the camera can pick up the sucking sounds as Stiles does as told, tears rubbing down his face and his body heaving almost nonstop. Peter can only imagine how awful it tastes, but his clients are going to love it. He holds the boy in place for a few more minutes, turning his head here and there to give the impression that Stiles is making out with Bruce's ass.</p><p>"Alright, now give it a little kiss." Peter relaxes his hold and Stiles pulls back, but not before obeying, likely trying to avoid Peter forcing his mouth back onto the dog's hole. It's considerably cleaner now, though Stiles' drooling mouth isn't. "Good boy. Now Bruce will return the favor. Come with me." Peter clicks off the handheld and leads Stiles to a lifted and padded breeding bench, but stops the boy when he goes to sit on it.</p><p>"Not like that, here I'll put you how he needs." Peter drapes Stiles over it, spreading his legs and hooking them into soft leather cuffs, making sure his knees are up on the lifts to put him the right height. Stiles is clearly distressed by the cuffs but Peter just hurries around him to spread his arms and cuff those as well, making sure he can't move. Once he's ready, he turns the handheld back on, ignoring Stiles' questions and appeals to his father to tell him what's happening.</p><p>"Now your little bitch hole is nice and exposed for Bruce, and for the camera. I bet the viewers at home would like a close-up." Peter zooms in, showing Stiles' tiny, hairless little pink pucker. He can't resist licking his fingers and trailing them wetly over it, making it shine for the camera before he draws back and slaps it hard, relishing how the boy cries out in pain and fear, especially when his cries for daddy go ignored. "Bruce, lick."</p><p>The mastiff is huge compared to Stiles and it's even more apparent with the boy trussed up like this. The dog knows his commands though and snuffles Stiles' hole for only a second before his rough tongue comes out and starts licking away. Stiles tries to squirm beneath him but he's strapped in too tightly for that to work, so he can do nothing but take it as the dog tongues over him. Peter let's his hole get nicely soaked before he slides his fingers back over it.</p><p>"You want to do this or should I?" He directs the question at John, who's moved closer.</p><p>"Why not together?" John's voice is downright malicious behind his mask and Peter can't help but enjoy just how sadistic this man must be to subject his own son to all of this. Not just subject him, but to sell him to it and enjoy it.</p><p>"Sure." Peter rests his index finger right at the middle of Stiles' rim, waits for John's to join it, Bruce's tongue still lapping over it, and then they both push in hard, not giving Stiles a chance to clench or resist. He screams beneath them but they keep going, thrusting their fingers in counterpoint to one another, tugging harshly on the boy's rim on each outward pull. He doesn't stop screaming and crying beneath them, chest heaving in massive sobs. They keep at it for a little bit, watching hot dog drool land inside here and there before Peter pulls back and encourages John to do the same.</p><p>"And now for the main event. You ready little bitch? I hope so. Either way, we've got paying customers to keep happy and they don't really care how ready you are. Bruce, mount."</p><p>Peter moves so he can get the handheld beneath the mastiff when it jumps up over Stiles, his claws scraping over the boy's back and shoulders while the dog positions himself right. He turns on the spotlight to make sure the view is nice and clear as the dog's dripping cock starts jabbing against the boy's thighs and empty little ballsack. He's young enough that they aren't even close to dropping but it clearly hurts each time the cock misses its mark and slams into the soft skin. The absolutely horrific scream that Stiles lets out when the dog cock finds his hole and slams in is music to Peter's ears, and John's too if the way his jeans are darkening with precum is any indication. Peter films a few minutes more of that thick dog cock jamming into Stiles' tiny boyhole, enjoying the way it's stretching obscenely around it, letting the future audience get a good look at how streaked the dog's cock is getting with mingled dog precum, boy shit and faint traces of blood. Once he's sure there's been enough of that for the moment, he lays down on the floor and slides beneath the bench, angling the camera to the empty section that Stiles' belly is pressed into, films another minute of it distending grotesquely each time Bruce's cock slides in all the way, then pushes himself up to capture Stiles' face, covered in tears and snot, mouth twisted in pain as he sobs.</p><p>Peter watches as the boy's eyes begin to glaze over, knows his mind is starting to shut down from the pain. He calls John over with a wave of his hand, looks away for a moment to address him.</p><p>"Grab the other handheld and keep it on his face. I want to make sure we can split-screen." He waits for John to get set up before he moves back around until he's got his camera trained on Stiles' hole. The dog's cock is even messier now and Peter makes sure to get a good angle that shows it nicely each time the dog's hips drag back, while keeping Stiles' hole as the focus. The knot is starting to swell and Peter enjoys the renewed shouts of pain as the knot is harshly forced in and out of Stiles on each thrust, interspersed with the boy begging for daddy to help him, to make it stop. This video is going to make them both very rich. There's an obscene and faintly awful sound when the knot finally swells too much and shoves inside the boy one last time before it locks inside of him. Bruce's hips keep trying to yank back and forth for a moment, eliciting more sobs and cries before Stiles' body goes limp and Peter knows the boy has passed out.</p><p>They both keep filming, John moving beneath the bench at Peter's instruction so the camera can catch the boy's belly swelling as he's pumped full of dog cum, Peter keeping his trained on Stiles' hole where cum is beginning to leak out too. His small body rocks when Bruce dismounts and turns them ass to ass, Peter taking a moment to show Bruce's twitching hole before attaching a liquid shield to the lens and moving the camera beneath where they're tied. Stiles whimpers in pain as he begins to rouse when Bruce starts trying to tug free, droplets of cum spattering the shield before Peter quickly wipes them away. The lens captures it perfectly when the knot finally tugs free in a messy rush, Stiles crying out and coming to fully. His body twitches and tenses like he's trying to curl himself up but he's still bound so he can't. His hole is going obscenely and Peter makes sure to zoom in nicely, capturing the cum pouring out of it. John has moved around to watch too, his voice coming out shakily when he says how beautiful his son's wrecked hole looks.</p><p>"Bet it feels even better, why don't you go ahead and try it out. He's going to be hot and wet inside, and I'm sure our clients would love to see his daddy have a turn raping his little bitch hole." Peter's voice is a purr, coaxing, but John doesn't even really need the encouragement, his belt buckle already clanging as he undoes his pants and kneels behind his son. His cock is hard and leaking and Peter makes sure the camera catches it all as he shoves it hard into his boy. He's thicker around than the dog, though not as thick as the knot had been, but his cock spreads him wide deeper, making the sobs renew.</p><p>"Fuck, so wet and hot. Better than any pussy. Been thinking about this since he popped out of his mom's cunt. Wanted to shove him down on my cock then too. Perfect cock slut little bitch." John doesn't give him any time to adjust, just drives his hips as hard and fast as he can, pushing himself to orgasm. Peter couldn't be happier, knows this is going to be the start of a beautiful business relationship. When John cums he slumps over the boy briefly, catching his breath, before he pulls out his softening cock, wipes it off on his son's cheeks and then tucks it back into his jeans.</p><p>"Think you can train your dog to do more?"</p><p>"More?" Peter raises a brow because the dog had done everything expected of him and he's not sure what John means.</p><p>"Yeah. Earlier, when he was licking the dirty hole...do you think he can be trained to piss and shit on command. You mentioned the clients would like that part a lot, I just thought they might enjoy it even more if he used Stiles' mouth or ass as a toilet. Especially if we make him clean the dog's hole more often." Peter's brows both raise behind his mask, surprised at how utterly sadistic the man before him is, especially concerning his own child.</p><p>"I'm sure that could be arranged."</p><p>"Good, we should talk numbers. But first why don't you pass me the camera and have yourself a turn, the little slut's hole is worth a ride." Peter smirks and drags the remote out of his pocket to turn off all of the room's cameras. He'll need to edit out the last several minutes of footage but that's not as big of a deal as risking his face on film.</p><p>Once the cameras are off and the handhelds are too, he slips off his mask and drops his own pants, kneeling behind the softly sobbing child and rubbing his cockhead around the boy's stretched hole. He keeps the touch gentle and soothing before he pulls back and slaps the ruined skin as hard as he can, relishing the new cries. He alternates back and forth after that, softly running his leaking cock around before he hits the pucker as hard as he can, watching it swell up even further. He waits until it's hot to the touch, the wrinkled skin now smooth with swelling and nearly closed looking for it before he grips his cock tight and slams in with one hard thrust. He can feel the boy's body constrict around him as much as it's able, enjoys the sobs that wrack the tiny frame and ripple around his cock before he sets up a punishing pace, occasionally pulling back to slap the boy's hole harshly and then push back in. Despite being keyed up, he's able to fuck the boy for a good long while, but eventually it's too much hot and wet and he pushes deep, grinding his hips as he pumps the boy full of cum.</p><p>"That was amazing. You should film that one day too. But when he's healed up and his hole isn't so loose. Would love to see you beat it until it's puffy and ruined and then we can take turns fucking him."</p><p>"That can also be arranged." Peter smirks at John, taking in the man's half hard cock and knowing he's going to have a very lucrative film series in the near future. For now they'll clean up, put the boy somewhere secure, and then hash out a new arrangement while Peter edits and posts this video. He thinks this kid will be his most popular yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come and talk to me on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings">CuriousCat</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>